


We'll Make it Work

by WTSL_writer_of_things



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Drunk flirting, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Panic, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTSL_writer_of_things/pseuds/WTSL_writer_of_things
Summary: Thomas Shelby had made an idotic dessionson years ago with breaking thr man he loved heart, now the man returns his heart even more broken due to the loss of his father and brother. The man? Luca Changretta, a former, and first lover of Thomas shelby, and now they are bittersweet hated enemies to one another. Luca still holds that burning passion and love for him, but now a burning hate lay where once was burning love.And Thomas, he is in a mix, he too loves Luca still, but has long since moved on, he even has a son to prove that.The two, have a burning hate for eachother nke that can only be put out with bittersweet memories and confessions, but when will time come for this, and when will it be allowed?
Relationships: Luca Changretta/Tommy Shelby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	We'll Make it Work

**Author's Note:**

> UNDER SEVER EDITNG!! will delete this when editing is finished.  
> Not the story the editing note part will be deleted, that's what I ment, the story will stay up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca returns to england years after having left only to be returning to such a grim funeral and poor meeting of what he once called home and friends, even a liver who betrayed him to much. So there he sits, across the table with a torched heart, trying so hard to perhaps forgive the man, the man Thomas Shelby, who he once called lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's good! I'm ending and re-writing it and hopefully it's good!

Luca was still in a state of shock, he barely had time to grief and mourn, he was just pacing the floors of his hotel having shaken up breaths and unsure of what to do. He was in England now, to comfort his dear mother, his lovely mama, and in turn face an unexpected ffuneral for his brother and papa. 

He didn't really know how it happened or why, all he knew was somthing happened with Angel and now him and his papa were to be buried in three days tops. All Luca wanted to do was to get drunk and join them, he didn't want to deal with this, or anything, he didn't want to have to deal with his former lover who brought this upone his family.

He was on the verge of weeping and yelling out, small sounds leaving his throat as shaken breaths left it, he couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand that his lover, the man he wanted to spend his life with betrayed him in such a way, betrayed him in such a manner that caused him such a loss. 

Luca didn't even knkw why he still had feelings for this man, he shouldn't he should hate him, but the eyes always lured him back and he was always a sucker for his ways, how he could lure him in with a few simple words and a little scent, how he fell hard for the man now and did then too.

Luca couldn't stand the fact a minute more, the plasent memories and then the bad ones, the way things worked and how he felt cursed so he finaly broke. He felt his body shake and quiver, as gasp left his mouth, he fell to his knees and let out a choked aound as tears streamed down his face. Finaly he let out a scream, a yell, and a gut wrenching cry and cursed the name "Thomas Shelby" as he cried and cried and wouldn't stop until he felt he had cried enough.

He never felt like he cried enough however, he felt empty always afterwords, like a shallow shell of a simple little bug, and felt drained of energy like a well gone dry.

○■○■○■○■○■○■○■○■○■○■○■

Luca still felt as if he wanted to cry out in misery, especially when face to face with the culprit, but he also felt like bashing his head into the desk. If he bashed his pretty face in he could watch all the colour drain from his face and leave his family a corpse in waiting, but no he wanted him to suffer, and he needed just a bit longer to catch up see what all had happened since last they saw one another. 

"Luca it would be wise of you to not do anything rash here, considering your...past run ins with the law." The voice so soft and touching, yet he knew what it was capable of, knew how those words would be lined with poison and hurt his heart, yet he couldn't help but feel comforted by the sentance, or the reference of his past.

"Hhmmm....Si, I remember, and...for the record it was suposet to be a simple heist and the dumbass used me as a scape goat Mr Shelby." Luca spoke out softly but with a bitter tone towards the other who simple hummed in response to him.

"I know, I remember the day vividly, you did rip my heart out."

"Oh here we fucking go again Thomas, you fucking knew I couldn't help that alright!"

"You could have fucking not done a god damn heist you lousy excuses for a fucking lover!" That hit Luca deep, it always did. He never even knew why he let him speak to him that way but right now it was bringing tears to his eyes at the painful memories of that whole year, a very painful year. 

"Shut your fucking mouth and let's just get this god damn vendetta over with Thomas..." he quickly spoke out as he covered his face, his voice cracking as he did so. 

"Very well, now then.." It went on, one sides mostly for sevral hours it was only suposet to be two, but then it turned to three, then four, then five, and finaly six is when they called it quits but that's becuse Luca was shaking and crying. 

They made the mistake of small talk, to try and catch up while Thomas dug for papers for him to sign, and whisky for him to drink after Luca made that statement of, "Theres a ban on all alcohol in America, can't get a decent fucking drink if I wanted to." So he thought he could try his whisky or gin of all things. 

What started the crying was how Luca explained that year, explained that day, and explained how he his heart was torn to shreds when Thomas yelled at him and dumped him practically. He was bawling his eyes out and butching about how horrible he was, how he had spend days and nights tutoring him after and in school, helping him with work and giving him a place to stay and bringing him food, only to be tossed aside when he made one major fuck up.

"You didn't even, even, even fucking CARE when I tried to apologize to you! You told me to go for in a hole somewhere!" Luca's body was shaking and he was barely breathing while he cried out more and more about the day. For tree hours it was about his love life he had with Thomas and how he had helped him.

Then, then it took and unexpected turn, it turned to him mourning his father and brother and asking, begging, pleading with Thomas to tell him why they had been killed. Why they were to be buried and put under, why anything was that way and why Thomas did such a thing. 

"Because your brother wanted to marry Lizzy," he began, a soft calm voice as he pulled Luca's face up to look at it, his bloodshot sadness and hair in a mess brought back bitter memories of that day he left him in the field. "And Lizzy was John's lover you see, but your brother was persistent, an then your father made a few fuck ups."

"JOHN HAS A WIFE ALREADY YOU FUCKER!" Was all you could gear as Luca scream out to Thomas and attempted to lunge at him but fell quite short and fell to the ground in a whining helping mess of a man. A truely broken shell of someone he once was. 

It pained Thomas to look at truely, it pained hin to see him like that and it pained him to see him so broken. Maybe it was his hazel green eyes, that were always sad, or maybe it was his soft demeanor that keep him so sweet at times, whatever it was it pained Thomas to see that he broek this man down to the basic instincts of a child almost. A crying, paniced child begging for answers and wanting to simply know why anything was the way it was. 

Just like when Luca met him in school, on the playground when he wouldn't stop crying, the man brought him inside and gave him lunch, and talked with him, but he was much better with comforting and talking than Thomas would ever be.

Nevertheless he couldn't leave him there to fend for himself now could he? Well, he could, he could blow his head in and toss him in a cut by nine, but that would be to much even for his standers no...no instead he'll get him up and bring him home, since Luca took a ride here and would no doubly have to walk back or call one of his men, and they couldn't have that.

"Luca come on I'll get you home, just me and you left here anyway." 

"No! No! I dont want your pity!" 

"Its not pity your genuinely drunk I think..."

A whine and struggled sound was the response as Luca struggled to get up off the floor and be dragged to Thomas's car muttering things Thomas could only partly understand in broken italain and english. The man was a mess, he only just healed his heart only to have it broken ten fold by the sudden passing of his father and brother, then Thomas insulting him and blaming him for two hours did a number on him.

"Your a friend, you used to be my friend, and I loved you like a friend.." Luca muttered out to Thomas who began to drive off. "A wonderful friend who I lived, and then you kissed me on the cheek and, and I didn't know what to do so I swooned and I begged god for an answer and you kissed me again and again and it made my heart flutter and hurt and stomache be filled with nerves and anxiety..." luca whined out as he wiped his eyes and tried to talk to Thomas but he felt so worked up it was hurting his chest.

"Yeah well...you know times ch-"

"You were a former friend and former lover! Now your just a bittersweet man who holds bittersweet memories of mine and hurts me still! All I wanted was to build a life with you! I made you flower crowns and tried to bride you! And you tossed it away and burned it like a winter's wood!" Luca checked out finaly and told him, told him how he felt as he hung his head and it stopped finaly, three days and nights of practily nonstop crying and it was draining for him and he felt almost...content? Contement? Happiness? More sorrow? A sort of bittersweet feeling for him and he didn't know what it was but he gave shaken breaths and finaly sat back in his seat and leaned his head aginest the window. 

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, it was never really my intentions of ever getting so far with you, but...even with my new life your name and face still lingers in my mind and memories." Thomas softly spoke as he pushed the hair from Luca's face who seemed nearly out of it but jolted when touched and calmed down imedaitly and muttered somthing in italain to him.

■○■○■○■○■○■○■○■○■○■○■○■○

Getting Luca up the stairs and into the bedroom was always a difficult task, but especially when he was drunk and he keep tripping and giggling about god knows what. It was a pain in the ass to get his shoes and bare minimum off him so that he could be comfortable and god knows Thomas also had to check up on Charlie. To meny things, but one thing he knew was it was normaly earlier to get Luca out of his clothes and into the bedroom. 

At least he was asleep, even if it was the same bed as his own it was to make sure nothing happened, right? Make sure he didn't try anything, make sure he didn't try and hurt him or anyone, plant anything right? It was strictly to keep a watchful eye on him..but...was it really? The amount of times he would wake up in the middle of the night asking for Luca still or mutter about him when all alone, the amount of nights he missed being held and holding him in his arms...the amount of times he's found himself muttering random romantic phrases and words to himself in italain in hopes of calming himself down, in hopes of tricking himself into think Luca was really there.

It was to meny times, and now that he was in a shirt and boxers in his bed his face so soft and calm looking it made hisnhesrt flourish and it warm up. A familiar feeling of love filled him, a familiar feeling of having him there in his bed late at night to comfort and hold him, it brought back those memories.

They were pleasant and even that day, when he yelled at Luca for having to leave it was due to fear, fear of no longer being protected by his italain lover, and fear for him in a new strange place. 

But Luca seemed decently well now, broken just like his lover, but they had always been broken, and he couldn't help that. Two broken people drawn to eachother, each having thier own difficulties and expectations to live up to. 

It always made thomasnwonder, if Luca even liked his job, his way of life, or if he still had that dream of owning a tailoring shop with a home above it, or if he wanted that bakery andbto make italain sweets and live upstairs...he always wanted a business and a home all in one, and now he was probably living in some house and doing paperwork all the time and makeing hits and runs on people, nothing like that sweet comfortable dream he would rant to Thomas about when they were small in in the fields.

He remembers the smile, the sparkle in his eyes as he spoke and drew the most amazing things or would make the most beautiful of flower crowns that would put anyone to shame. How he told him the layout and everything that the store would have, and how everything would have its place and how upstairs would be the bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and small art or office room. Then downstairs would be the shop with it's working area in the back and everything, how much fabric he wanted to own and how much he could do and make with it all. 

He remembers the day he made him a handkerchief, it was a beautiful one that remined thomas of somthing his mother would have owned, or even aunt Polly when they were younger...it was somthing he still owned, the red and gold handkerchief with bits of blue and green...he didn't even know how he managed to make it but he loved it.

Then came the day he made him a tie for his first real business meeting, thomas lied and said he hot the job, he did...swindling people. 

And then the last time they met with that passion in thier hearts,not was a lovely suit, a nice suit that Luca spend years working on that Thomas couldn't fit into anymore, but dear god it pained him to think of tossing it away.

"You always wanted your tailoring shop, or a bakery full of sweets and things...your brother got his dream restaurant, but did you ever get your tailoring shop Luca?" He muttered to the man as he placed a hand on his head rubbing it a few times and leaning down to put his to Luca's, and urge to kiss him again filled him but he stood and left before he acted.

Chalrie was bound to be in a coma of a sleep already no doubt, so he only peaked hishead in, and yes he was in a coma of a sleep, holding onto his bear and sound asleep. Now came Thomas' least favort part of any night, sleep.

He could smoke, but he didn't know if Luca would mind or still had allergies to smoke. He hated him but closing someone's lungs off with smoke was to much even for Thomas...or maybe it was becuse it was Luca. He didn't know, he just stopped to his own boxers and shirt, a feeling of relaxation and comfort, somthing telling him he was safe washing over him as he climbed into bed and was greeted with Luca on his chest in an instant. 

The tall Italian always did love sleeping on his chest so it's no wonder he would pick that spot to sleep on when given the chance, but thomas wouldn't complain, he would never complain, not now at least.

He only hoped Luca would wake up disoriented and confused so he could lie and say they tried somthing but feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is more than welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is more than welcomed at all times!!


End file.
